mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Berp
Berp is a Muncho Mixel. Description Personality Berp is a walking food blender! Although this fast-talker always has somewhere else to be and something else to do, Berp will always find time to eat. Luckily for this greedy Munchos tribe member, those 4 rotating arms are great for juggling lots of food at once and slam-dunking it into his big, opening mouth! He loves to juggle and acts like a bit of a show-off. Physical Appearance Berp is mostly lavender in color. He has a garbage can-shaped mouth with a black top lip and eyes settled on top and crystal-like bumps in the middle. He has six teeth on the top, and two on the bottom. His body is short and squat, with a grey bottom. His legs are short with lavender feet with a single purple toe on each. He has four long purple arms with grey pincer hands. He often carries many varieties of food with him. Ability He can use his four arms to juggle. He can also eat large amounts of food, thanks to his large mouth. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Berp went trick-or-treating with his Munchos brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Berp was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Berp joined his brothers along with the Frosticons and Glorp Corp to find the Mixamajig. When they made it to the threshold, they were captured by King Nixel, but Maxed to get themselves out of it, discovering Mixopolis along the way. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Hors d'eouvres, finger food, munchies, canapes, a can of peas!"'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And graham crackers!"'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Yeah, this was only meant to be a pit stop."'' - Berp, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = JUGG1EGR3B}} Berp was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41552 and contains 68 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and bar feet. 41552 Berp can be combined with 41551 Snax and 41553 Vaka-Waka to create the Munchos Max. LEGO Shop product description Juggle food with 4-handed Berp! Berp is a walking food blender! Although this fast-talker always has somewhere else to be and something else to do, Berp will always find time to eat. Luckily for this greedy Munchos tribe member, those 4 rotating arms are great for juggling lots of food at once and slam-dunking it into his big, opening mouth! *''Features an opening mouth, 4 rotating arms and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Munchos to build the chew-tastic MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Berp's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is JUGG1EGR3B, which is JuggleGrab when decoded. Trivia *He is a waiter in Muncholand. *He has six teeth in his animated model, but eight teeth in LEGO. *He enjoys juggling. *In the A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig opening sequence, he runs and slams into the screen, then slides down, thus breaking the fourth wall. *Berp resembles one of the prototype monsters seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels, although the monster had a different lower jaw, stouter and shorter body, arms similar to Chomly's and a brown color scheme. It is likely he was based off of the monster. *He has a jaw similar to Gummo. Behind the Scenes Name and Basis Berp's name is an intentional misspelling of the onomatopoeic word, "burp". Berp bears a resemblance to the game Mr. Mouth, which might have been his inspiration. He also has a resemblance to the Gobba & Tentro Mix. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Berp's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. Real-life History Content Berp appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Berp debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Munchos Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Overbite Category:Four arms Category:One toe Category:Six teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Hinged Mouth Category:2015 Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Mixels with handheld objects Category:Barrel-like mouth Category:Season Two